The Man from the Islands: From The Tales of the Wa
by HotaruGFC
Summary: Suiko V: Arshtat/Ferid, Sialeeds/Gizel During Arshtat's Sacred Games, the princesses break some rules. Developing romance between would be lovers and a strong bond between sisters. Sweet story part of a much larger work
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** While this is part of a much larger work, The Tales from the Wayfaring Rune, the story in itself is fairly sweet. It is also finished, unlike the parent document, so I thought I'd share. Takes place over Arshtat's Sacred Games prior to Suikoden V. Also, I don't own these characters (Except for Laren and Rubetha, but they are quite minor)

_**The Man from the Islands**_

The sun was blinding on the day of the contest. The dark haired young man raised his hand to his brow as he stepped into the arena for the first time. A light smattering of polite applause sounded through the stone structure as the announcer called out his name: Ferid of Obel. He glanced up toward the queen's box and flashed a goofy smile at the completely bored princess watching the match. Her silvery hair glistened in the bright daylight like the full moon shining at midday. _So the stories of her beauty were not as exaggerated as I thought._ He looked at the noble's all seated in the stands, wondering who would be fighting for the young princess's hand themselves and who have hired another to fight for them. His attention was returned to the matter at hand as the announcer called for his opponent. A fairly scrawny man stepped out into the arena. Ferid smiled a small wry smile. _This will be simple._He stepped forward to shake the other man's hand.

Simple it was. With a quick flick of his wrist and sweep of his leg, the other man was down on his back and refused to get up. A small groan spread through the spectators. Apparently he had just bested one of the favorite sons. He smiled again as he glanced up at the aloof young princess, this time catching her eye. She nodded her congratulations as he exited the arena.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Arshtat asked her radiant mother as she watched the dark haired young man saunter out of the arena.<p>

"Who? Oh, let's see." Falzrahm, the would-be Queen read through the list of contestants to find the recently completed match. "Ferid of Obel it says… no title or anything. Hmm. Looks like he was fighting for himself. How odd."

"Odd indeed." Scowled Kauss, her consort. _Had Arshtat not interfered, he would have been disqualified. Silly girl doesn't know what's best of us._

Arshtat, blushing as he caught her attention, followed the confident competitor's retreat from battle. _Odd, but in a good way,_ She thought. So far all the noble families of Falena had hired champions in order to win her hand and favor. Arshtat thought it admirable that one would take on the task himself.

"Oooohhh… Sissy's got a crush has she?" Sialeeds asked leaning forward, flipping her curly silver hair over her shoulder. Arshtat shot daggers at the younger girl and shushed her harshly. Sialeeds just leaned back in her chair, giggling.

"Ah, Your Highness. It is so lovely to have you grace the people of Stormfist with your glorious presence."

"Lord Godwin, what a wonderful welcome we have received at your hands." Falzrahm smiled graciously at him. Two young men shuffled their feet behind the older gentleman, looking both bored and annoyed. The younger of the two bravely stole a glace at the princesses sitting in the royal box.

"I believe you have met my nephew, Laren and my son, Gizel." The older man motioned to the two following him. The older of the two, Laren, stepped forward and bowed low before the eldest Princess present.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Your Highness. I look forward to watching my champion crush the competition in the tournament." He looked fully at the elder princess. "Your Highness, it would please me greatly if you could pass a token of your favor to my champion, so as to wish him luck in the competition." He smiled a wide, yet insincere smile at the younger woman. Arshtat smiled back sweetly at him.

"Perhaps if the young Master Godwin would like my favor, he would fight for it himself."

Laren, startled, took a step back from the princess, his eyes wide and flashing with anger. Arshtat's sweet smile never wavered, but rather grew with the fact that she had caught the young nobleman off guard. Falzrahm's eyes were hot on her daughter, holding the promise of scolding later. A snorting giggle came from the seat behind Arshtat. Falzrahm's glare caught sight of her younger daughter.

"Sialeeds." Her voice, combined with her warning glance held a great threat for the youngest of the Falenas, but it could not keep the fifteen-year-old girl's shoulders from shaking or lips from quivering with laughter.

"Sorry, Mother." She spoke softly, out of fear that she would crack up laughing.

"Go take a walk." Her mother commanded. Sialeeds nodded her agreement as she stood to leave the royal box. Smoothing her gown, her eyes caught the intense blue eyes of the younger Godwin. Feeling a bit cheeky after what had happened, Sialeeds grinned and winked at the younger of the two youths. Gizel's normally stoic features cracked with a grin that danced in his eyes as a chuckle shook through his body.

"Father, Your Highness, might I escort Her Highness on her promenade?" he asked politely.

"Fine, Gizel, go." Lord Godwin waved dismissively to his young son. The hopes of power were not pinned on him so why not escort the younger sister. Perhaps by endearing the family to the younger sibling, they could save face if their champion managed to lose…

"Thank you for the offer." The would-be and future Queen smiled the same sweet smile Arshtat had flashed to his cousin earlier, but instead of chiding him, she allowed him to pass through the royal box in order to follow the younger sister. Gizel bowed slightly to the royal family before following Sialeeds.

He heard cackling laughter echo through the stone hallway as he poked his head out of the royal box. Sialeeds was leaning heavily against the stone wall, her head thrown back in riotous laughter as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"It really wasn't that funny." He said, his voice soft so she would have to quiet down to hear him. The spindlely fourteen-year-old boy looked up at her.

"Oh yes, yes it was. Don't lie, you thought so too." She playfully pushed him in the shoulder. He rolled back with the force, making it seem she shoved him harder than she did. As he met her eyes once more, he grinned.

"You like breaking rules, don't you, Your Highness?" He asked, blushing at the touch, and got his answer in the way her eyes glittered as she looked at him and in the playful grin on her face.

"Come on…" He began leading her down the hall and was startled when she linked her arm with his, "I don't know about you, but I'm already tired of watching this carnival."

Sialeeds chuckled once more. "Yeah. I'm glad it's Arshtat that is dealing with this and not me. I would hate the idea of not meeting my husband until he won me."

"Yeah, that would suck."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was low in the sky when the wandering pair returned. The Games wore on rather uneventfully and Arshtat found thoughts ever returning to the dark haired fighter from the morning. His wild hair flowing as he side-stepped the lunge of his opponent, the quick and efficient movements that brought his opponent to the ground.

_He knows what he is doing_, _and he is brave enough to face this task on his own._ She sighed, heavily thinking about all the nobles who hired others to fight for them. _What lazy slobs our people have become… I hope this Ferid beats them all._

Sialeeds slipped quietly back into the royal box and settled near her sister. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"What happened after I left?" her whisper pulled Arshtat from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, you got engaged…" she replied, matter-of-factly.

"What? To whom? Why?" Sialeeds' voice raised slightly with each question.

"You've been betrothed. To Gizel Godwin. Because our parents can't deal with a troublemaker like you and want to marry you off…" Arshtat looked her younger and slightly annoying sister square in the eye, and then cracked a smile. "I don't know why, probably so they don't completely alienate the Godwin family after their champion gets stomped in the second round."

"Oh." Sialeeds said plainly trying to keep the grin threatening to erupt on her face at bay as she turned to watch the final match-up of the day.

"So, did you enjoy your walk?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"What did you two do?"

"He showed me around, we listened to a traveling bard in the main tavern near the arena, and…" she leaned in to whisper to her older sister more of the less than innocent details, details that their mother would have been shocked to overhear her youngest child discussing. Arshtat's eyes grew wide as she listened to the tale.

"Seriously?" Arshtat asked quietly, her cheeks flushing a slight pink. She was both shocked and slightly jealous of her sister's free spirit and carefree life. Sialeeds just grinned.

"Girls," Falzrahm called to her daughters as she stood to leave the royal box at the end of the games. "We will be dinning at the Godwin estate tonight. I expect you both to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Mother." They chorused as they followed her to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Arshtat sat staring into nothingness as her mind replayed the one contest that had caught her attention. She sighed heavily as she recalled the flippant grin he had thrown before he left the arena. Realizing that she was pining away for some boy like a common maid, she looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Stop it." She commanded of herself. "This is not the way a Queen should act."

"Stop what?" Sialeeds sat down at the neighboring mirror, scrunching her curly hair and pulling it up into a cute pony tail.

"Nothing," She turned back to brushing out her long hair. "Hey, do you remember any of the contestants today?"

"I didn't see half of them."

"Oh yeah… right."

"Why? Sissy has a crush on one of them?" Sialeeds teased. Arshtat blushed.

"I do not." She lied firmly. "I just think that it's rather brave for someone to enter the Games and fight on his own. So many of the combatants are champions hired by or gladiators enslaved by the noble families, that it's refreshing."

"Ooohhhh… it's that Ferid guy, isn't it. Didn't the nobles want to disqualify him?"

Arshtat sighed.

"I want to meet him." She admitted as she quickly braided her hair. "I want to know what made him…"

"You want him to kiss you." Sialeeds teased as she primped further, giggling as Arshtat turned crimson.

"Well, I bet I'm not the only one wishing for a kiss tonight. You going to try and sneak out with Gizel during dinner, aren't you?"

Sialeeds looked hurt as she regarded her sister.

"What would make you think that?"

"Because you've been grinning ever since Mother told us we were having dinner there."

Sialeeds giggled in response.

"And because you like to cause trouble."

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe you should cause a little trouble of your own sometime, Sissy."

Arshtat sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I hope that the Godwin champion doesn't win the Games. Laren is such a bore.<em> Dinner was a chore, Arshtat thought, but it is the kind of task a Queen must suffer through. She was as gracious as she could be to her hosts. Lady Godwin was the only bright part of the evening… well that and when Sialeeds and Gizel were caught by Rubetha in the garden making out. Arshtat pretended to be as surprised as the rest about her sister's actions, but deep down she was chuckling. _Leave it to Sialeeds to make a scene on the night her betrothal is announced._

"I don't know why everyone's so upset." Sialeeds stated as she flopped onto her temporary bed in the arena apartment. "We are betrothed after all." She let out an annoyed sigh. Arshtat chuckled.

"It's because that sort of behavior is more suited to a common maid than a princess, Dum-Dum."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be a common maid then." She rolled over and looked at her sister.

"You were awful quiet during dinner. Still thinking about that guy?" Arshtat had a look of shock cross her face. She thought for a moment, trying to give a reason that did not relate to the Games and the combatant from afar. She could find no good excuse.

"Why am I so transparent to you?"

Sialeeds shrugged.

"Hey, I've got an idea. You remember how Laren Godwin asked for a token of your favor for his champion?"

"Yes. That dolt, like I can show favoritism in the Games." Arshtat looked at her sister skeptically.

"Well, why don't you send a token to this Ferid guy?"

"Sialeeds, I'm not supposed to show favoritism."

"No no, not in support of him, but in honor of his courage and bravery to fight for himself rather than hiring a champion. That would sure shake everyone up."

"It would still show preference." She said sadly. It was a good idea, and she wanted to act on it. She was aching to tell him that she had noticed him somehow.

"Well, send it secretly."

"I can't." She sighed again. "Good night Sialeeds. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Ugh. It's going to be a boring day for me…"

* * *

><p>Arshtat could not sleep. Questions about this Ferid guy kept racing through her head. She realized she would not be fit to be present at the Games in the morning if she did not get some rest. And to get some rest, she would have to quiet her thoughts. Slipping quietly out of bed, she lit a small lamp and found some writing materials. Quill scratched parchment as she scribbled a brief note to the young man who had captured her imagination. Folding the piece of paper, she slipped out of the room to find Galleon, her bodyguard and the only Knight she could trust to deliver her message without making a big deal of it or telling her mother.<p>

The middle-aged knight found the young foreigner asleep in the barracks beneath the arena where all the combatants slept during the games. He quietly woke the young man and discretely passes him the note from the princess. Ferid rubbed his eyes as he opened the letter and read it in the dim light in the barracks.

"I'm sorry; I'm having a difficult time with the writing. The language here is different from what I'm used to." He handed the note back to the older man.  
>Galleon read the note quietly to him.<p>

"I applaud your bravery for fighting on your own, and I would like to congratulate you on your victory in the arena today. I wish you the best of luck as you face your challengers tomorrow. Arshtat, Princess of Falena"

"Is this serious?" the younger man asked quietly, a small hopeful smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"The princess gave it to me herself." Galleon gave the letter back to him. "Well anyway, get your rest and best of luck tomorrow." He headed to the door.

"Thanks." Ferid sat back on the hard cot. He ran his fingers over the delicate and looped writing. Smiling, he tucked the note into his shirt and drifted off to sleep.  
><em>So she did notice me…<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Galleon?" Arshtat asked the Knight the next morning before breakfast. The pitch in her voice and her inquisitive eyes begged the question that she dare not ask aloud. The maturing knight nodded his head to her before taking his post outside the family's apartment. Arshtat felt a wide grin spreading across her face. She was quick to dress and eat before the morning contests. When the updated list of combatants arrived, she quickly looked through the matchups searching for the time of Ferid's fight.

Dashing out of the apartment, Arshtat hit something solid, and with a small yelp of surprise, narrowly missed hitting the hard stone floor. She felt strong arms holding her up. Looking up she saw the dark eyes of the young man who had been occupying her thoughts. Locking gazes the pair stood there silently for a moment before a deep cough broke the spell. Arshtat stood up, taking her weight off of him and looked away blushing.

"Thank you." She said in barely more than a whisper, fighting her desire to lose herself in the deep pools of his eyes.

"You are most welcome, Your Highness." He responded, his voice rich, deep and warm as he bowed slightly to her. "Though perhaps Your Highness could be more careful when exiting a room?" Despite the reprimand held within his words, his voice was filled with humor and a smile danced on his lips.

_Oh god his lips…_

Masking her desire to fall once more into his strong arms, she matched his smile with a small rueful smile of her own.

"We will take your advice under consideration." She gave him a small nod of her silvery head before continuing down the hall to the royal box.

Ferid watched her retreating back until Galleon coughed to get his attention again.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"The Consort is expecting you." The older knight reminded him before escorting Ferid into the makeshift study.

* * *

><p>"Ah. So you are Ferid of Obel. You fight very well." Kauss Barrows, consort to Princess Falzrahm and father of Arshtat and Sialeeds, would-be Captain of the Queen's Knights, said in greeting to the young warrior.<p>

"Thank you, Sir." The younger man stood at attention, as his military training dictated he do in front of a superior.

"You would be an excellent addition to the Queen's Knights."

"I don't plan to be just an addition, Sir."

"Do you realize what I'm offering you?"

"Yes Sir. However, I plan to win the Games. And if I remember correctly, that would put me as the eventual captain of the knights and personal bodyguard of the future Queen." Ferid was honest and direct, a trait the nobleman Kauss, who had little-to-no military training, found disturbing.

"What makes you so sure you can win? You have some nefarious plan to best all of the champions?"

"No Sir. I am simply better than them."

"Really." He said skeptically

"Yes Sir. And I have a vested interest in doing well. Those champions are only interested in their paycheck or their next meal."

"Well, what if you lose? Won't you feel humiliated if you are defeated? Especially since you have, as you say, a vested interest?"

"Perhaps."

"Well wouldn't it be better to quit now and take a position in the Queen's Knights, to avoid that possibility?"

"With all respect Sir, I owe no allegiance to Falena. So **If** I lose, which I doubt is possible, I will simply move on. Either I will continue my travels or perhaps return home."

Kauss was beginning to grow angry. _Why was this foreign twerp so damn impervious to my manipulations?_

"What makes you think that a foreigner like you could be good enough for my daughter?" the veins on the side of Kauss's head were beginning to throb as he got down to the heart of what was bothering him.

"Honestly Sir, I do not believe you will ever think anyone is good enough for your daughter. However, I, like all young people in my country, have had extensive military training, am well versed in both land and marine-based offensive and defensive tactics. I come from a family with a long military history and strong ties to the royal family, am a master of several fighting styles and the eldest of eight children so I am use to putting down petty squabbles. I think I have a good shot of winning your daughter and of handling the politically and military needs of your country."

Kauss just stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded.

"If there is nothing else, Sir, I have a match to prepare for." Ferid cut the interview short and left the office to ready himself for his fight.

* * *

><p>Galleon caught up with the young man as he headed back to the barracks.<p>

"Bravo and well-played, young sir." Ferid turned to the voice and smiled when he recognized the knight who brought him the princess's note. "You will need such confidence to handle the nobles when you win the right to be the future Queen's consort."

"Thank you again."

"For what?" the older man asked as Ferid pulled a corner of the note from the inside of his shirt.

"Oh you're welcome. And just so you know, even though we are not supposed to pick favorites, the Queen's Knights are rooting for you, well most of us."

"Thanks."

"After your performance for Kauss back there, probably not him, but he's just the noble whose champion happened to win the last Games." Ferid smiled and nodded his understanding.

"She took a great risk, didn't she?" he asked, fingering the edge of the note sticking out of his shirt.

"Yes, she did. She of all people is not supposed to show favoritism. But… well, she is young woman. And people often do things they aren't supposed to when they are young."

"Tell her that … that I appreciate her support. Can you tell her for me?" For a brief moment, Ferid looked far more like a young man desperately in love than a skilled warrior about to enter the battlefield. His eyes searched for understanding in the older man.

"Of course." Galleon gave him a small bow and a smile before turning back toward the royal wing of the arena.

* * *

><p>Arshtat sat expectantly. She was waiting anxiously for her chosen champion to enter the field. Absently she chewed her fingernail as she replayed her brief conversations with Ferid and then with Galleon after the little run-in that morning.<p>

_So he did understand what I was trying to tell him._ She thought excitedly. The announcer called his name as he entered the arena. Arshtat sat a little straighter so as to see him better. _Ferid…_ her heart beat a bit more rapidly in her chest as she watched him stride confidently into the arena. She saw him look up at the royal box, directly at her and her breath quickened. The announcer called the name of the Barrows family champion and she heard her father grunt a sign of approval. The flags dropped, Arshtat leaned closer to the edge of the box and the fight began.

The Barrows champion landed the first blow, but Ferid quickly recovered and increased the flurry of his blows. Ducking and dodging left and right, the young Islander got under the taller man's guard and threw a barrage of punches to the Barrows champion's gut. Sliding his leg around his opponent's ankles, Ferid wrestled him to the ground. With a short flurry of swift strikes to his head and neck, his opponent was unconscious.

Arshtat resisted the urge to stand and applaud, but she could not keep the excitement from her face. Kauss sat back in his chair, grumbling with frustration. Ferid gazed up at the royal box at the flustered princess and gave her the biggest grin he could summon before he was escorted out of the arena for the day. Thunder rumbled overhead as the announcement was made of a postponement of that afternoon's matches due to inclement weather.

"Mother, may I be excused to my room?" Arshtat asked politely, trying to hide her excitement.

Her mother dismissed her with a wave as she tried to comfort her husband over the loss of his favored competitor.

Arshtat walked as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Entering her room, she flopped onto the bed her sister was laying on reading.

"He won again, Sialeeds." Her pleasure was plainly evident in her voice now.

"That's great." Sialeeds said flatly, turning a page in her book.

"Oh, Sialeeds. I'm sorry you and Gizel got caught but you had to realize the punishment you would receive for sneaking out with him. You know how loyal Rubetha is to Mother. There is no way she could keep a secret like that."

Sialeeds sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, Mother made the arrangements for us to marry herself. So what's wrong with us getting to know each other."

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with getting to know each other in a theoretical sense, but Sialeeds, he had his tongue down your throat." Sialeeds gave her sister an impish grin at the recollection. "And you know Mother. She's always keeping her options open."

Sialeeds rolled her eyes.

"Just like Mother to play political games with her children's lives." Sialeeds replied. Silence hung between them for a moment before Arshtat spoke suddenly.

"I need to see him again."

"Again? You've never met him." Sialeeds returned to her book.

"Well, I have… sort of. I ran into him in the hallway this morning when Father had summoned him."

"You ran into him?"

"Yes, like… literally. He caught me before I fell."

"Aww. How sickening…" Sialeeds deadpanned. Arshtat was quiet, remembering that seemingly endless moment when he had held her and she lost herself in his eyes.

"Anyway, I need to see him. I want to talk to him."

"Well then, go down to the barracks and talk to him." Sialeeds turned another page roughly.

"You know I can't do that." Arshtat hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Rocking for a moment, she tried to think of a plan to see Ferid once more.  
>"Sialeeds. I know this is asking a lot, but can you help me?" Her planning had failed her and she knew her sister had a vast amount of experience slipping away from her parent's watchful eyes. Sialeeds looked up from the book she was trying to at least appear to be interested in. Meeting her sister's pleading eyes, she sighed and closed the tome.<p>

"You're right. It is asking a lot. I've already gotten punished for sneaking out once this trip.

"You didn't get punished for sneaking out. You got punished for 'unladylike behavior'. And you're extremely lucky that Gizel didn't get any worse than he did." Arshtat reminded her before begging her for her help. "Please Sialeeds. You are so much better at this than I am."

"At what? Getting in trouble?"

"Well… yeah." Sialeeds chuckled at Arshtat's honesty.

"OK." Sialeeds sighed with mock reluctance. "We will need to make this as legitimate a reason as possible to get your away from Mother's watchfulness. That means Galleon will have to come with us, minimum. And now since they don't trust me to go out alone, since they think I'll probably try to see Gizel—and they're right— so Rubetha's presence is also a given." As Sialeeds thought for a moment, a simple but sly plan rolled through her mind.

"You said they canceled the Games due to bad weather today right?"

"Yes." Arshtat was skeptical, not quite understanding her sister's mischievous mind. "What are you thinking?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Maybe. They said the storms were moving slowly and may linger the next couple of days."

Sialeeds chuckled as a wicked grin spread over her face.

"Well they don't call it Stormfist for nothing. I have a plan…" she leaned close to her sister and described her idea in detail.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days of heavy rain had kept the Games on hold. All of the combatants were growing restless after the second day, so it was decided that the contest should go forward, regardless of weather. A large canopy was constructed over the royal box in effort to shield the royal family from the rain, but the fighters slugged it out in a muddy field. Even several winners had to back out of the next round, having sustained injuries from fighting in the slop. The doctors and menders were constantly carrying both winners and losers from the quagmire that the arena floor had become. Galleon had been sent by Arshtat to check on the contestants, to see if they were receiving proper care for their injuries. Ferid was helping to move and patch up the injured as they were brought in.

"Ferid, you should prepare for you match." The older knight whispered to the young man as he helped to hold down one of the others having his broken leg set. "I'll help these people." Ferid nodded his understanding and entered the arena.

His opponent that day was a young man from the town of Sable, a slight man with the build of a runner. Had the ground been solid, Ferid thought, he may have bested me. But the slush of mud made the runner reluctant to take the field. Ferid won the match by concession. He looked up at the royal box, now swathed in the red fabrics of the canopy.

_Only one more day, my princess_, he thought, _one more day._

The referee announced that the following day would have but one match. All the other contestants had either been defeated or had conceded because of an injury sustained in combat. The dark clouds had broken and the sun had appeared to begin drying out the arena. The final match would be between Ferid and the champion of Stormfist's favored son, Laren Godwin.

* * *

><p>Arshtat lay in bed that night thinking of all the gladiators who suffered needlessly for their masters by fighting in the Games. Especially those who were injured in combat that morning as they fought in the rain. It concerned her deeply so she could not sleep. Slipping out of bed, she crept out of the room she shared with Sialeeds for the previous days and wandered through the halls of the arena. Galleon was standing watch at the entrance to the royal apartments. She tugged at his uniform to get his attention.<p>

"Your Highness. You should be asleep." He whispered.

"I can't. I keep thinking of all those men getting hurt for my hand." Galleon sighed. Arshtat had always been a sensitive child, concerned with the suffering of others.

"All of them will be fine, Your Highness. I checked on them all personally."

"And Ferid? Will he be fine tomorrow? The field is sure to be as treacherous as it was today. And I'm certain that the Godwin champion will not simply concede."

"Ferid will be fine, Your Highness."

"I… I wish I could see him again." Her large blue eyes grew misty. "I'd hate for him to lose and I could not tell him good-bye."

Galleon chuckled.

"I doubt he will lose, Your Highness. But…" he looked around. Spying a junior knight patrolling, he called the young man over. "Stand watch. The princess is hungry and I am going to escort her to the kitchens." The young soldier nodded and took Galleon's post. Galleon led Arshtat down the long hallways to a small, mostly empty storage room.

"Wait here."

A few minutes later, that seemed like an eternity, Arshtat was startled by a knock on the door.

"Your Highness?" Galleon whispered through the door.

"Yes?" She heard Galleon talking sternly to someone and then the door cracked open and Ferid stepped through with a small lamp. Upon seeing him, a huge smile lit up Arshtat's face. He carefully placed the lamp on one of the boxes in the storage room before pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply.

Arshtat felt like she was spinning around and around in a circle as his rich earthy scent filled her nostrils and his lips pressed softly, repeatedly and with growing intensity against hers. He pulled away from her slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I've been wanting to do that since you met me in the tavern." He opened his eyes slowly to see her grinning at him.

"Well, I've been wishing for your arms around me since you caught me the morning before." He chuckled at her response and pulled her close against his chest. He inhaled deeply as she melted into his embrace.

"Like this?" he said quietly, his deep voice resonating in his chest.

"mmmm… yeah…" Arshtat closed her eyes to savor the moment. A light rapping on the door interrupted their enjoyment of the stolen moment.

"Your Highness, we need to return before anyone realizes you are missing."

Arshtat sighed with annoyance as she pulled away from Ferid's embrace. Holding his hands in hers, she looked intently at him.

"You better win tomorrow." She commanded.

"Don't worry, Your Highness…"

"Arshtat." She corrected. A large, victorious grin erupted on his face.

"Arshtat." He replied, letting the name roll off of his lips. "I don't plan to lose you." Her grin matched his at his words. "Just one more day and no more hiding." He stroked her cheek lightly. She pulled her hands from his slowly and turned toward the door. Stopping just before she opened it, she turned back to him. Unfastening her left earring, she placed it gently in his hand. He looked in awe at the small pearl drop bobble before fastening it into his own ear. He replaced a small golden hoop with her token of favor. Pushing her hair back over her shoulder, he replaced his gold hoop where her earring had been before kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I promise I won't lose." His voice was barely above a whisper in her ear. He stepped to the door and held it open for her.

"Good luck, Ferid." She said to him as she passed him into the hallway.

"Sweet dreams, lovely Arshtat." He whispered back to her.

She grinned the whole way back to her bed, her left hand playing with the small hoop now in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days of heavy rain had kept the Games on hold. All of the combatants were growing restless after the second day, so it was decided that the contest should go forward, regardless of weather. A large canopy was constructed over the royal box in effort to shield the royal family from the rain, but the fighters slugged it out in a muddy field. Even several winners had to back out of the next round, having sustained injuries from fighting in the slop. The doctors and menders were constantly carrying both winners and losers from the quagmire that the arena floor had become. Galleon had been sent by Arshtat to check on the contestants, to see if they were receiving proper care for their injuries. Ferid was helping to move and patch up the injured as they were brought in.

"Ferid, you should prepare for you match." The older knight whispered to the young man as he helped to hold down one of the others having his broken leg set. "I'll help these people." Ferid nodded his understanding and entered the arena.

His opponent that day was a young man from the town of Sable, a slight man with the build of a runner. Had the ground been solid, Ferid thought, he may have bested me. But the slush of mud made the runner reluctant to take the field. Ferid won the match by concession. He looked up at the royal box, now swathed in the red fabrics of the canopy.

_Only one more day, my princess_, he thought, _one more day._

The referee announced that the following day would have but one match. All the other contestants had either been defeated or had conceded because of an injury sustained in combat. The dark clouds had broken and the sun had appeared to begin drying out the arena. The final match would be between Ferid and the champion of Stormfist's favored son, Laren Godwin.

* * *

><p>Arshtat lay in bed that night thinking of all the gladiators who suffered needlessly for their masters by fighting in the Games. Especially those who were injured in combat that morning as they fought in the rain. It concerned her deeply so she could not sleep. Slipping out of bed, she crept out of the room she shared with Sialeeds for the previous days and wandered through the halls of the arena. Galleon was standing watch at the entrance to the royal apartments. She tugged at his uniform to get his attention.<p>

"Your Highness. You should be asleep." He whispered.

"I can't. I keep thinking of all those men getting hurt for my hand." Galleon sighed. Arshtat had always been a sensitive child, concerned with the suffering of others.

"All of them will be fine, Your Highness. I checked on them all personally."

"And Ferid? Will he be fine tomorrow? The field is sure to be as treacherous as it was today. And I'm certain that the Godwin champion will not simply concede."

"Ferid will be fine, Your Highness."

"I… I wish I could see him again." Her large blue eyes grew misty. "I'd hate for him to lose and I could not tell him good-bye."

Galleon chuckled.

"I doubt he will lose, Your Highness. But…" he looked around. Spying a junior knight patrolling, he called the young man over. "Stand watch. The princess is hungry and I am going to escort her to the kitchens." The young soldier nodded and took Galleon's post. Galleon led Arshtat down the long hallways to a small, mostly empty storage room.

"Wait here."

A few minutes later, that seemed like an eternity, Arshtat was startled by a knock on the door.

"Your Highness?" Galleon whispered through the door.

"Yes?" She heard Galleon talking sternly to someone and then the door cracked open and Ferid stepped through with a small lamp. Upon seeing him, a huge smile lit up Arshtat's face. He carefully placed the lamp on one of the boxes in the storage room before pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply.

Arshtat felt like she was spinning around and around in a circle as his rich earthy scent filled her nostrils and his lips pressed softly, repeatedly and with growing intensity against hers. He pulled away from her slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I've been wanting to do that since you met me in the tavern." He opened his eyes slowly to see her grinning at him.

"Well, I've been wishing for your arms around me since you caught me the morning before." He chuckled at her response and pulled her close against his chest. He inhaled deeply as she melted into his embrace.

"Like this?" he said quietly, his deep voice resonating in his chest.

"mmmm… yeah…" Arshtat closed her eyes to savor the moment. A light rapping on the door interrupted their enjoyment of the stolen moment.

"Your Highness, we need to return before anyone realizes you are missing."

Arshtat sighed with annoyance as she pulled away from Ferid's embrace. Holding his hands in hers, she looked intently at him.

"You better win tomorrow." She commanded.

"Don't worry, Your Highness…"

"Arshtat." She corrected. A large, victorious grin erupted on his face.

"Arshtat." He replied, letting the name roll off of his lips. "I don't plan to lose you." Her grin matched his at his words. "Just one more day and no more hiding." He stroked her cheek lightly. She pulled her hands from his slowly and turned toward the door. Stopping just before she opened it, she turned back to him. Unfastening her left earring, she placed it gently in his hand. He looked in awe at the small pearl drop bobble before fastening it into his own ear. He replaced a small golden hoop with her token of favor. Pushing her hair back over her shoulder, he replaced his gold hoop where her earring had been before kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I promise I won't lose." His voice was barely above a whisper in her ear. He stepped to the door and held it open for her.

"Good luck, Ferid." She said to him as she passed him into the hallway.

"Sweet dreams, lovely Arshtat." He whispered back to her.

She grinned the whole way back to her bed, her left hand playing with the small hoop now in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

The arena was still a muddy mess the next morning when the royal family took their seats in the box, but at least the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. The announcer called for the contestants and Ferid stepped into the arena. He had pulled his shaggy brown hair back into a sort-of top knot. With his hair pulled back, Arshtat could see the small pearl that he wore in his ear. She smiled as she rubbed her fingers over her own traded earring.

Sialeeds watched his entrance into the arena through a pair of spyglasses. Observing him up close through the glasses, she commented to her sister about her choice in a champion.

"Oh man, he is really cute, Sissy. And those arms are so… defined."

"Yeah." Arshtat replied dreamily.

The announcer then called out Ferid's challenger. Surprised filled his voice when instead of the champion hired by his family, Laren Godwin himself stepped into the ring. Having learned of the Princess's covert support for the foreigner, he decide to show her that he too was brave enough to fight for her himself. He felt it would be the only way to win not just her hand, but also her heart.

"Holy crap, It's Laren." Sialeeds' voice and posture reflected her amazement that the snobbish Godwin candidate would commit himself to such an act. She swung her view with the spyglasses to the Godwin family box, where she could see Marscal Godwin was none too pleased with his nephew's actions.

* * *

><p>As Ferid approached the Godwin candidate, he notices the anger in the other's eyes. Their entire meeting was electrified by that anger.<p>

"Only one of us will leave here alive, foreigner." Laren spat as he took Ferid's hand in the customary greeting before the match. "I will win the Princess or die trying." He squeezed Ferid's hand as hard as he could in an effort to intimidate him.

"I don't want to kill you." Ferid answered, returning the extra firm grip. _But I will if I have to._

* * *

><p>The fighters returned to the sides of the ring and the flags dropped. Laren ran toward Ferid through the thick mud at full tilt, his arms flailing and roaring angrily. Ferid, seeing the other's approach, dug in and held firm at his position. His head flung backwards as Laren's fist connected with his mouth. He tasted the acrid coppery taste of blood in his mouth.<p>

_This guy really means to kill me._

Shifting his body, Ferid moved from a defensive stance into an offensive position. He slid his shoulder underneath the other man's next swing and rammed hard into his chest, knocking him to the ground. The pair struggled for a moment with Laren trying to pin Ferid, who was maintaining his dominant position. Wriggling one of his arms free, Laren threw a random punch, hitting Ferid in the eye. Ferid could feel a sting and swelling as the nobleman's fist connected. The sharp corner of a family signet ring sliced through the tender skin. Ferid fell back to a defensive posture once more. Laren, free of his captor, clawed his way back to his feet through the mud. Ferid gingerly touched the side of his left eye to assess the damage. His fingers came away wet with blood.

_Wait for your chance, Ferid. Keep him on the offensive until he falters._

Laren, driven by anger and now bloodlust, felt confident of his success after drawing blood twice on the foreign combatant. He was ready to end this charade and win his prize and the power that came with being the consort of the future queen. He pulled a dagger from his boot and ran with it toward Ferid.

_Mistake… big mistake._

Ferid sank deeper into his defensive stance and readied himself for the attack. As the blade approached his chest, he shifted his stance to deflect the blow. The dagger missed his chest and his heart, but Laren drove it deep into the joint of Ferid's left shoulder. Ferid let loose a guttural yell of pain as the blade tore through his muscle and hit bone. Laren, laughing, pulled the blade from its newfound sheath and readied another strike. Ferid, glaring through the pain, disarmed him with his right hand and drove the blade deep into Laren's neck, where it met the shoulder. Laren looked at him in the shocking realization that he had been hit as he collapsed to the ground. The dagger, still in Ferid's iron grip, was covered in red blood dripping it on the ground as the fallen Godwin fell into the mud with a soft splat. The dark brown arena floor turned ruddy with the spreading of Laren Godwin's blood through the mud. Ferid had severed a main artery and small squirts of blood erupted from the fallen man's neck. Ferid kneeled down next to him.

"I did not what to kill you, but you left me no choice. If you come into combat you must be prepared to die. I know you were ready to kill for your shot at power, but were you ready to die for it? I know that I was ready to die for her."

"I was such a fool. The better man indeed won this contest." Laren said to his opponent before closing his eyes for the last time.

Ferid tried to stand but felt dizzy and collapsed into the mud next to Laren's now lifeless body.

_Arshtat…_

* * *

><p>"Ferid!" Arshtat's voice was panicked as she saw him collapse on the field. Without care for protocol or what rumors may be circulated later, she ran out of the royal box as fast as her feet and heavy clothing would carry her. She sprinted through the hallways, her mind focused only on being at his side. She vaguely registered the calls for doctors and healers as she ran through the barracks and into the arena. Galleon ran after her and helped her up as she tripped through the mud. She knelt down next to him and pulled his head into her lap. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled a weak smile up at her.<p>

"Hello princess." He said softly.

Galleon called for a doctor once more and then, seeing the pooling, squirting blood coming from the wound, instructed Arshtat to press her hands as hard against the wound in Ferid's shoulder as she could. She was completely oblivious to the mud and blood now covering her.

"Don't leave me." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I'll be fine… It's just a scratch." His voice was slurring as he spoke. The doctors finally appeared next to her and gently pushed her out of the way as they bandaged up the wound temporarily. The bleeding had to be stopped before Ferid could be moved for further treatment. One of the doctors looked over Laren Godwin for any signs of life before pronouncing him dead. Blood was quickly soaking through the bandages, but in a few moments its flow had slowed significantly. Ferid was moved from the arena into the infirmary. One of the doctors called for a healer with a water rune as they carried him into the building.

Arshtat clung to Galleon as she watched them carry him off. Silent tears fell steadily from her eyes.

"Will they save him?" she looked at the older knight expectantly.

"I hope so." He replied as he began guiding back inside, following the doctors and patient.

* * *

><p>Arshtat sat anxiously in the room outside where the doctors were patching up her future consort. She chewed the skin at the edge of her thumbnail nervously. Sialeeds sat with her, holding her other hand in an attempt to comfort the elder princess. Haswar, her cousin, had made the trip to Stormfist that morning for the Games final combat. She sat on Arshtat's other side, rubbing her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. Falzrahm and Kauss talked quietly on the other side of the room with Queen Shahrewar about the days events. Galleon, whose knowledge of medicinal practices had proved an asset to the doctors, stepped out of the small room. Blood covered his hands as he took Arshtat's hand and led her to see her champion.<p>

"He'll be fine, Your Highness. He's been asking for you through the whole procedure." He said quietly to her as they stepped into the room.

Arshtat walked slowly to the bed where her love—yes, she thought, I do love him—was lying, eyes closed. Fresh white bandages covered his shoulder and held his arm close to his body. His eye was puffy and purple and swollen shut. His bottom lip had been split and was scabby and swollen as well. She saw several other purple bruises on his arms and chest. She slid her hand over his and saw his non-swollen eye slide open at the touch.

"I said it was just a scratch." He said hoarsely.

A smile spread over her face as two final tears slid down her cheeks. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry, Arshtat."

"About what? You won, so you're going to stay with me."

"Yes, but I told you just one more day. I think it will be a little longer than that." She shook her head, blood stained silver strands fell across her face.

"I'll wait for you." She chuckled. He drifted off to sleep smiling.

_**The End (of this part at least)**_


End file.
